horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse is a 2010 American romantic fantasy horror film based on Stephenie Meyer's 2007 novel Eclipse. It is the third installment of The Twilight Saga ''film series, following 2008's ''Twilight and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment greenlit the film in February 2009. Directed by David Slade, the film stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprising their roles as Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, respectively. Melissa Rosenberg, who penned the scripts for both Twilight and New Moon, returned as screenwriter. Filming began on August 17, 2009, at Vancouver Film Studios, and finished in late October, with post-production began early the following month. Bryce Dallas Howard was cast as Victoria, replacing Rachelle Lefevre who previously played her. Plot In Seattle, not far from Forks, Victoria still seeks vengeance on Bella for James’s death. Learning that Laurent is killed by wolves and to replace him and James, she attacks and bites Riley Biers in order to begin creating an army of newborns, who are many times stronger during their first few months than older vampires. Back in Forks, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan resume their relationship, and discuss the complications of becoming a vampire. At eighteen years old, one year older than Edward was when he became a vampire, Bella dislikes the idea of marrying so young, though Edward refuses to turn her into a vampire until they are married, his argument being that she should have a normal, human life. While Bella's father, Charlie Swan, investigates the disappearance of Riley Biers, Edward suspects his disappearance was caused by Victoria and her newborn's army, furthering his suspicions of Riley Biers' intrusion into Bella's bedroom to steal her red blouse. Bella insists that Jacob Black and the rest of the wolf pack would never harm her. Bella wants to go to Jacob's home, even though Edward expresses his dislike of Jacob and concern for her safety, but she returns unharmed. During one of her visits, Jacob confesses that he is in love with Bella, and forcefully kisses her. Furious, she punches him and sprains her hand, and Edward later threatens Jacob and tells him to only kiss her if she asks him to. Bella even revokes the invitations of Jacob and his pack members to her graduation party at the Cullen house, but when Jacob apologizes for his behavior, she forgives him and lets him and the wolf pack attend the party. Meanwhile, Alice sees a vision that the newborn army will attack Forks within the week, led by Riley Biers. Jacob, accompanied by Quil and Embry, overhear this, which leads to an alliance between the Cullens and wolf pack. Later, the Cullens and the wolves agree to a meeting place and time to train and discuss strategy against the powerful newborns. During their training Jasperexplains to Bella that he was a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War, and he was created by a vampire named Maria to control a newborn army. He eventually realized that Maria used him to fulfill her own ambitions. He didn't know there was another way until he met Alice and joined the Cullens. Bella sees the true bond between a mated vampire pair and begins to understand Jasper better. Despite her reluctance to marry young, Bella realizes that spending eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and accepts his marriage proposal, along with his late mother's engagement ring. Edward and Bella camp in the mountains to hide Bella from the bloodthirsty newborns. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily put aside their hatred towards each other. In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and is furious. Bella desperately asks Jacob to kiss her, and she realizes that she loves him. Edward learns about the kiss but is not upset, because Bella says she loves him more than Jacob. When Victoria appears, Edward kills her while Seth kills Riley. The Cullens and the wolves, meanwhile, destroy her "army", though Jacob is injured saving Leah from a newborn. Several members of the vampire overlords, the Volturi, arrive to deal with the newborn army, and are surprised the Cullens weren't killed. They also see that the Cullens are guarding the newborn, Bree Tanner, who had refused to fight and surrendered to Carlisle. Jane briefly tortures Bree to get information, then has Felix kill her, despite the Cullens' efforts to spare her. Carlisle treats Jacob at his home, and Bella visits him to tell him that even though she loves him, she has chosen Edward. Devastated by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees not to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to the meadow, where she tells him she has decided to do things his way: Get married, have a normal honeymoon, then be transformed into a vampire. She also explains that she never has been normal and never will be, that she's felt out of place her entire life, but when she is in Edward's world she feels stronger and complete. At the end of the story, they know they need to tell Charlie about their engagement, for which Bella is happy Edward is "bulletproof." Cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, who finds herself surrounded by danger and targeted by the vengeful vampire Victoria. In the meantime, she must choose between her love for vampire Edward Cullen and her friendship with werewolf Jacob Black. * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend who is capable of reading minds, except for Bella's. In New Moon, Edward left Bella, and now he has returned to try to stay a part of her life. * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a werewolf in whom Bella found solace during Edward's absence in New Moon. Now, Edward has returned to Bella's life permanently, and Jacob is looking for ways to prove that he is a better choice for her. * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate doctor who acts as a father figure to the Cullen coven. He is the one that created the Cullen family except for Alice and Jasper. * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, a loving mother figure of the Cullen coven. * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family, and provides comic relief. * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, who was raped by her fiancé and left to die before she became a vampire. She also feels that Bella is making a mistake for choosing to live the life of a vampire before she could live a full human life. * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a civil war fighter who was turned into a vampire to train newborns. He's also a member of the Cullen coven who trains his family to fight newborn vampires and can feel/control/manipulate emotions. * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. Burke admits he has not read the Twilight books, saying, "We can't make the book, we're making the movie", and that he works from the scripts. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria Sutherland, a vampire who wants to kill Bella to avenge her mate, James, whom she supposes to be killed by Edward in the first Twilight film. Howard replaces Rachelle Lefevre who played Victoria in the first two Twilight films. * Dakota Fanning as Jane, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Cameron Bright as Alec, Jane's Twin, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Daniel Cudmore as Felix, who has a super strength ability, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Ty Olsson as Phil * Alex Meraz as Paul * Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater * Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call * Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley * Bronson Pelletier as Jared * Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater * Charlie Bewley as Demetri, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara * Gil Birmingham as Billy Black * Xavier Samuel as Riley Biers, a young man Victoria changed to help her form an army of newborn vampires as revenge against Bella for the death of her mate James (killed by Edward's family while rescuing Bella) and her friend Laurent (who was later killed by werewolves protecting Bella). * Jodelle Ferland as Bree Tanner a newborn vampire created to fight the Cullens, in the newborn army. * Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her husband Phil. * Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's friends in Forks. * Michael Welch as Mike Newton, one of Bella's friend's in Forks. Mike has a crush on Bella, and does not like Edward. * Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, the vampire that turned Confederate Major Jasper into a vampire during the American Civil War. Category:Vampire films Category:Werewolf films